


Lonely No More

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the rubble of new Cybertron, a newsparked baby Predacon seeks a white healer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely No More

**Author's Note:**

> a Prompt Request from Tumblr.
> 
> The idea that Optimus gets re-born as a Predacon tickles me. 
> 
> the thought that he has ne memory of his past life, but has a strong connection to Ratchet... it give me all types of awww!

He shouldn’t be out here, he knew that. Big Papa would be very cross with him if he found him out this late… he should be in the nest with his siblings. But he wanted to see the white healer… he hadn’t seen him in such a long while…

The little baby Predacon stealthily snuck his way through the maze of pathways into the Autobot encampment. He knew the route well by now and it was thankfully empty of travellers. If someone found him, they’d take him back home and he’d get a telling off from Papa King.

The little dragonet was soon outside the ‘make it better place’. He’d been here a quite a few times… after rough play with is brothers had gotten a little too rough… and for things called… ‘check ups’. His Siblings hated them and they would wriggle and squirm as the two rolling healers looked them over. He didn’t mind though… he liked the attention and understood that what they did was for his benefit, they took away pain and made the hurt go away. 

They were funny, these ‘Autobots’. They were not like his clan, they had no claws or wings, and when they wanted to go fast they turned into strange box shapes and rolled on round squishy things. It was all very peculiar to the little Predacon. Clan leader allowed the two healers into their den regularly to give them more ‘check up’. His brothers were afraid of them, these strange bots that turned into moving boxes. He was quite fascinated by the Autobot healers that came to them… especially the white one… they were interesting.

Red healer was a very pretty bot, the little one though. He was sleek and shiny and his fingers looked a little like claws, and he had big round squishy things on his back. He could be scary sometimes when he yelled and those dark red and black optics could be quite intimidating. He liked white Healer the most, the old bot was gentle when he touched and spoke softly to him, his voice was soothing and his Blue optics were warm and kindly. He quickly felt he could trust this being and didn’t understand why his siblings held such fear of him…

He’d watched closely as the others treated this white bot with the utter most respect. Even Big Papa King. The white healers steady words holding wisdom and weight he could not grasp, but made those around listen carefully and nod in understanding. He obviously held a high status in his own clan, enough to make his own clan leader step aside and listen to his words. The old bot could yell at times too, but the little dragonet wasn’t ever scared… he though it funny… especially when the healer would start throwing things at the other Autobots… he had very good aim.

But the healers hadn’t been to the den in a long while and the little Predacon was sad because of it, he found himself waiting near the entrance of their home in hopes of seeing the white and red box rolling on the horizon. He liked him a lot and wanted to see the white bot again, even if it was just for a little bit. So he had set out in search of him. Daring to venture out past rest time and alone in the night. But if he could see the healer, he would worth risking facing Papa’s wrath. 

When he finely arrived, there was a soft light coming from the rooms of the healers, he crept in slowly, nudging the door open with his beak to looking around. It was very quiet and only figure was at a large table. The little Predacon let out a happy trill and bounded over, chirping loudly as he reached the rooms only occupant and climb partially up his leg. He yipped up at him in greeting but the White healer did not move. The baby Predacon chattered curiously and head butted the mechs leg. Still nothing. He whimpered, he was starting to worry.

He was still too young to fly, but he was strong and had sharp claws. He easily clambered up the table leg and up onto its surface. He soon found out why the mech hadn’t moved, and was relieved, The big bot had only fallen asleep at his desk, a pile of data pads in front of him.

The little Predacon chattered loudly, his wings fluttering as he tried to wake the healer up. He really should go back to his own nest to sleep. But when that didn’t work the little one tried nudging his arm, and then nipped the rubbery wheel. But to no avail, the old bot was dead to the world. It was quite late, the little Dragonet thought, perhaps he should go back to the nest and let the old bot continue to rest.

As he pondered what to do, a gust of wind blew in through the open windows, the little Predacon shuddered, the temperature was dropping rapidly… the dragonet was suddenly worried that the white mech would get cold here all alone. He had his Siblings and carers back home to keep him warm. Who did white healer have to keep him warm at night? And why hadn’t they come to get him? why would they leave him here alone this late? But then… perhaps he didn’t have anyone? 

The thought saddened the little dragonet greatly, could that be why White healer looked so lonely at times? Why he’d always seemed so sad? Brother Skylynx had told them that Autobots were not like them… they had different ways. Could that mean that they didn’t rest together like him and his clan? That they didn’t care for one another as they did? That they would let the wise and gentle mech sleep out in the cold and all alone?

The little beast warbled sadly, how could they do that? No one should sleep alone. Sudden resolve spread through him, he would stay with him, he would look after White healer and keep him company if no one else would. He was good and kind and should not be alone. He would take care of him and would stay as long as Healer needed him, he would protect him if anything bad came by… and he would always be there to make him feel better… just like Healer always did for him.

The little one looked around and bounced happily when he spotted just what he needed. He jumped agilely down form the desk and scampered over to another table. He jumped again, grabbing hold of his prize in his beak and pulled down a large blanket, then proudly trotted back over to the still sleeping mech.

With the thermal blanket in his beak the Dragonet made ready to jump, his little rear end wiggling as he judged the distance. He gave a mighty leap and landed on the back of the chair. He scrabbled franticly for a moment, trying to find his balance and keep hold of the blanket. He huffed a sigh of relief as he found his footing. The tiny Predacon then heaved and struggled… clambering up and over the sleeping mech, dragging the warm sheeting with him. He was determined to make sure the white bot was warm as he could make him.

After some running around and adjusting, the Baby Predacon looked back at his handy work. The thick blanket was drape all over the still form, covering nearly all of him, much like the way Papa king and brothers Sky and Steel would cover him and his siblings with their mighty wings. The baby Predacon always felt safe and warm there. He knew it would help healer feel safe too… he looked much more cosy now…

The young dragonet was happy to see that by chance, the way the sheeting draped form the healers shoulder to his curled arm made a perfect little nestling spot… almost like the white mech now had his own wing. The little Predacon crept closer and snuggled into the small space. He rested his head on the healers squishy round, it was quite comfortable… and very warm, he was going to sleep well here…

He could hear the mechs engines idling gently, his slow steady intakes, the warmth of his frame. He didn’t know why he like this mech so much, but every time his little spark would fill with happiness. He would bound over and not leave the white mechs side till the healer had to go… and he would watch him roll away with sad optics as he disappeared out of sight. He wanted to be near him all the time… He couldn’t wait till he was old enough to finely talk to him…

He felt very safe with white healer and when he looked into the kindly old bots face… or felt his gentle touch as he petted his helm, or picked him up… he felt a sense of great comfort… belonging… he wanted to be close to the healer… he had a need to be close to him… he just didn’t know why… what did it all mean? It was all so confusing… 

It was all to much for his young mind to deal with… it was late… and he was tired… and the bigger Cybertronian’s steady intakes were lulling him into recharge… The baby Predacon stretched his long neck over and gave the Autobots face a little comforting lick, the same way his caretakers did for him, just to let him know he was here and no longer alone. The white healer murmured gently and curled a little tighter around him. The Dragonet gave a happy little chirp and closed his eye’s, snuggling close to the old bot… perhaps one day all these strange thoughts and feelings would all make sense… but for now… he would look after his White healer and be his friend… and vowed he would never sleep alone again…


End file.
